


I'm In Love With My Best Friend's Hot Dad

by ramalsk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Age Difference, F/M, Legal Age Difference, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramalsk/pseuds/ramalsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Roxas come to stay at the Badr residence with Xion and her father for the holiday season. But Xion's dad is absolutely gorgeous and Axel is a bit too gay for this. He tries his best to stay focused on whatever the hell his best friends are up to, but it's kind of hard when her hot dad is in the kitchen, making delicious meals and looks really cute in an apron. College didn't prepare him for this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

      “Ngh…” A quiet moan left the older man as he felt the other man’s cock slide into him. He gripped the pillow behind his head. He bit down on his lower lip to try and keep his moans in. “S-slowly…” He mumbled as he tried to get used to his lover’s girth.

      “S-sorry. Just tell me when I can move.” Axel gripped his lover’s cock gently and began rubbing it. The older man shivered a bit as he moved his hips in an attempt to get used to the feeling.

       “O-okay. Go ahead.” He took his lover’s hands and held them tight as he began to move his hips slowly. A soft moan left Axel’s lips as he felt his lover tighten around his cock. He moved his legs up and rested his body against his. Axel pressed his lips against his lover’s and pushed his tongue into his mouth. The two tasted each other, then Axel broke the kiss. He moved to the other’s neck and bit down on his thick, dark skin. He trailed kisses up his neck and to his ear lobe, biting down and giving it a little pull. A gasp left his lover.

      “I missed ya so much Saï… Don’t go away on business trips anymore.” He mumbled. Saïx smiled and ran his fingers through Axel’s slightly damp hair.

      “I am afraid it does not work like that way, m-my dear.” A quick snap of Axel’s hips made him cry out. He covered his mouth and groaned. “B-but if you keep doing that, I m-might have to go on more of them~” He said from behind his hand, a little smile on his face. Axel pulled his hand away and pressed his lips against his once again.

      “Don’t hold back… I’ve waited two weeks ‘t hear yer sexy voice.” His teeth caught Saïx’s lower lip, biting down into the soft skin gently. He snapped his hips forward again, slamming into the older man’s prostate.

      “Gahn~! N-no… Xion will wake up.”  
      “Who cares? I’m gonna make ya scream, babe~”  
      “A-Axel, n-no! Aaaahn~” He cried out he he tried to cover his mouth again, but Axel stopped him by pinning his hands down by his head. His thrusting became rhythmic as his cock moved slickly in and out of his lover. He bowed his head down and brought a hand to the other’s pec, gripping it and began to massage it. He began to lick his other nipple, taking it between his teeth and tugging on it. He pinched the other one and gave it a quick tug. Saïx gasped and cried out, his back arching into the other’s body. “Ohh~ That feels so good…” Another loud moan left the man’s throat that was then followed by a very loud banging against the wall.

      “If you’re going to fuck my dad, do it at your own place!” Xion yelled through the wall. Axel couldn’t contain himself as he bursted into laughter, falling on top of Saïx’s body. The older man’s face turn a bright red as he rubbed his forehead.

      “S-sorry dear… we will keep it down.” He punched his still laughing lover in the arm.

      The first day Axel stayed at the Badr residence was nothing more than awkward. Xion decided that now that she was in college, it was time to have more than one friend. So she ended up befriending the twenty-one year old Liberal Arts Major named Axel Sinclair. She brought him and her best friend from high school, Roxas, over to stay with her and her father for the holiday break. She wanted to spend more time with them and it was about time that her father met her new best friend. When she told her father that the two young men would be staying with them for the holidays, he originally said no and told her that it was never going to happen. But, after a bit of yelling, complaining, and claiming that he did not lover her, he eventually agreed to allow the two of them to stay for the two weeks.

      “Alright Axel,” Xion stopped before she opened the door to her house. “Roxas already knows the drill, but you don’t.” She pointed a finger at him. “There’s a few rules; promise me that you’ll follow them one-hundred percent.” Axel raised and eyebrow and shoved a hand into his pockets and rolled his eyes.

      “Don’t worry, I will.”   
      “Promise me!”  
      “Okay okay, I promise.”

      “Alright. Now, rule number one; do **not** make fun of or say anything about his accent or correct him on his English. It’s not his first language. Just don’t say anything; I know that he makes mistakes.” She started. Axel knew that her dad was an immigrant from Egypt and was still learning some bits of English. He nodded and signaled for her to continue with the rules.

      “Secondly; he’s short. Don’t say a word about it.” That was also a given. Xion stood at a whopping 4’10. He dad couldn’t be that tall if she ended up being that short. “Thirdly, don’t speak to him unless he speaks to you first. He’s all about respect. Basically, don’t say anything to him unless he fully acknowledges you first. Got it?”

      “I got it, I got it. Now let’s go inside! I’m starvin’ and you said yer dad was a great cook.” He smiled. Roxas nodded in agreement and waited for Xion to open the door. She sighed and opened the door.

      “Don’t look him in the eye, he’ll steal your soul.” Roxas snickered. Axel joined him, but they both ceased when Xion shot them a dirty look. She led her two friends into the house.

      The three of them were basically smacked in the face with the scent of strong spices. Xion walked in as if everything were normal and set her bag down on the near-by couch. Roxas rubbed his eyes free from tears and sighed. He had been here several times before, but he still couldn’t get used to the ridiculous amount of spicy smell that always lingered in the house. Axel rubbed his eyes as well, but was fairly alright. He loved spicy and hot foods, but it still was a bit much for him.

      “ _Baba_ , I’m home!” Xion called into the house. “Axel and Roxas are will me.”   
      “In the kitchen.” He said, his voice deep and his accent thick. Xion led the two of them into the kitchen after they set their duffle bags down in the living room. Axel and Roxas trailed behind her, trying to get used to the spice in the air. But Axel stopped, his mouth dropping a bit when he saw Xion’s father.

      “Hello…” He mumbled as he turned his head; his golden eyes locking onto Axel and only him. He set down the mixing spoon and turned to face the three of them completely. He crossed his large arms over his broad chest. “My name is Saïx. You will refer to me as ‘Mr. Badr’ or ‘Sir’. Is that made clear?” He stated, glaring directly at Axel. The young man swallowed a large lump in his throat, his face going a deep red.

      “Y-yes Sir.” He stammered. The man before him was gorgeous and it was hard for him to contain himself. Saïx was definitely on the shorter side, maybe 5’8” at the most. He was muscular and a bit on the chubby side, but definitely attractive. His dark skin complemented his golden eyes and cyan hair. Though it was obviously dyed, it still look natural on him. Saïx really was beautiful…

      Roxas and Xion couldn’t help but notice their friend’s embarrassment as he attempted to speak once again. They started to giggle. Axel shot them a look, making them quiet. They still giggled silently.

      “Good.” Saïx turned off the stove and took off his white apron from around his waist. He hung it up on the rack attached to the side of the fridge, and glared at Axel. “Sit. I would like to talk to you. Xion, Roxas; go into the living room.”

      “Yes, _Baba_. Come on, Roxas.” Xion and Roxas scurried off into the living room, giggling and snickering the entire way. Axel wanted to run out of there and follow them, but the deadly stare he was getting froze him where he stood. Saïx walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out the chair for Axel to sit in. The younger man hesitantly walked over and sat in the chair. Saïx then sat across from him and crossed his arms over his chest and one leg over the other.

      “Let us talk about your relationship with my daughter…” Axel could have sworn he felt his stomach and heart become one organ. He swallowed the lump that came back to his throat.

**  
** _This could be the day that he loses his life..._


	2. Drunken Request

      The only sound that was in the room was the one of the food slowly sizzle away as the stove cooled down. The other two had left the room so only Saïx and Axel sat there, staring down one another. It was less of Axel staring down Saïx and more of him waiting to see when the older man would rip out his throat and present it that large pitbull dog he had saw in the backyard as they pulled into the driveway.

      Axel cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to encourage the conversation to begin so that he could get out of this kitchen and return to hanging out with Roxas and Xion. As attractive as he found his best friend’s dad, it didn’t make this interaction any less awkward or scary.

      “So. . .” Axel began, hoping that her father would just get this over with.   
       “Quiet.” Saïx ordered as if he was trying to study and read Axel over before beginning the conversation. The look in his eyes made the younger man very uneasy. He nodded and sighed, looking down at his hands that were resting on the table. How bad would it be if he just hauled ass out of the room and hid in Xion’s closet for the rest of the two weeks? Probably pretty bad. Saïx shifted a bit in his chair and leaned back. It seems like he was done “studying” him or whatever.

      “How long have you known Xion?” He asked, getting right to the point. Axel cleared his throat again and rubbed the back of his head.

       “Uhh, I think ‘bout since the beginnin’ of the semester. We met during Welcome Week.” He explained, hoping that was a good enough answer for him. Saïx nodded and flicked some of his hair out of his face.

       “And what are your intentions for befriending my daughter? Are you trying to sleep with her? I will have you know she took a vow to stay pure until marriage; as is custom in our religion.” He said with a rather proud tone. While Xion herself was not all that religious, she still wore her hijab and prayed when she was supposed to. Saïx was glad to hear that she would continue to practice throughout college and into her adult life.

      “Ummm. . .” He started, unsure on how to phrase it. Saïx glared at him, wanting an answer immediately. “I ain’t. . . uh, interested in the ladies, if ya get what I mean.” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Saïx stared at him for a minute, not quite understanding what he was talking about at all. Not interested in women? Did that mean-

      “Oh.” Saïx cleared his throat and nodded. “Well, that was all I was really concerned about I suppose.” It wasn’t very obvious, but a slight tint of red could be seen on the older’s dark skin. He sighed and rubbed his temple. “I just do not want any misfits spending time with her; she is so easily susceptible to negative behavior.” He mumbled mostly to himself. His gaze was brought back up to Axel. “One more thing;” He started.

      “Y-yeah?”

      “You are twenty-one, correct?”

      Oh no. “Y-yes.”   
      “Do you drink?”

      “Not really? I mean, I do when I’m tired or something, but not all that often.” Saïx looked at Axel carefully, as if he was judging the truth in his statement or not. It was true, Axel didn’t like drinking all that much. It wasn’t all that appealing to him.

      “Alright. You pass, I suppose. But I will be keeping an eye on you.” He stood up from his chair, then pushed it in. Axel scurried up and did the same. “It was a pleasure to meet you.” He said, holding out his hand for Axel to shake. The younger man stared at the hand for a brief moment, then realized what he was supposed to do. His arm shot out and he grasped the other man’s hand a bit too hastily and shook it.

      “Y-yes Sir, you too.” He took a step back, unsure of what to do next. Saïx turned away from the younger and continued to prepare dinner. He started up the stove top again and began to stir the contents of the pan, mostly ignoring Axel again. The younger cleared his throat and carefully walked back into the living room to a waiting Roxas and Xion.

       “Well?” Xion asked. “Are you ‘acceptable’?” She asked. She had taken off her hijab since she wasn’t required to wear it in the house (even though technically she was supposed to when there were guests).

       “Yeah, I guess so? Once he heard that I liked guys, he just kind of stopped and just made sure I didn’t drink that much? I don’t think he likes me though.” He said with a shrug. He joined the two on the couch and put his arms on the back of it.

       “Wow, that’s better than me. He kicked me out and told me to never speak to his daughter again.” Roxas muttered. “Does he only tolerate you because you don’t like girls?”

       “Maybe?” Axel shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair.

       “Well, at least you don’t have to spend the holidays with your brother.” Xion said with a giggle. Axel chuckled and nodded.

       “Yeah, that would have been awful. Now he’s the one who drinks.” The three of them laughed. “Now come on, you got a Wii U right there and I see at least three controllers. Let’s play Smash!” He laughed.

       For the next hour or so, the three of them played their video games while Saïx continued to cook in the kitchen. He called them out for dinner, but said that he would not be joining them, he was called out to work for an emergency. He excused himself and almost ran out of the house. Xion explained that he worked for a rather large cooperation and almost always needed to be called out when he was needed, even if he had the day off. It wasn’t uncommon for him to leave for a long period of times and not return till the next day. Sometimes he didn’t get enough sleep and he was almost always tired. She expressed her worry to them about him, and they offered her some comfort. The three of them sat down and ate the meal that was prepared ever so nicely for them. Even though it was incredibly spicy, the meal was still delicious and they all enjoyed it.

      It was a rather long ride for them all to come here, so they decided to retire for the evening. Roxas got the spare room upstairs (conveniently next to Saïx’s room) and Axel was stuck on the couch downstairs. Xion said goodnight to her two friends and retired to her own bedroom for the night. Roxas did the same. Axel was alone on the couch. The house was mostly silent and it made the young man a bit uncomfortable. He tried his best to fall asleep without any help, but instead decided to listen to his ipod. He soon fell asleep to the music, still feeling rather uncomfortable about staying downstairs in this rather large house by himself.

      Axel woke up when a bright light hit his eyes. The living room light was turned on as Saïx walked through the front door. He took his headphones out and rubbed his eyes. Saïx was currently looking the door. He looked exhausted. The younger glanced over at the clock and saw that it was about 4:25 AM. Man, he really did work long hours. He kind of felt bad for the poor guy. Saïx turned to face Axel and rubbed his eyes. He stopped when he saw Axel looking at him.

      “Oh, sorry. I did not mean to wake you.” He said with a very tired voice. He ran his fingers through his hair and moved passed him on the couch.

       “Hey, you okay? Ya look really bad.” Axel sat up and gave him a rather concerned look. Saïx sighed and rubbed his temple.

       “I am fine. . . I am just going to have some wine and go to bed. . .” He mumbled. Axel raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

      “I thought Muslims didn’t drink.”

      “. . .Quiet. If you would like to join me, you are welcome to.” He said as he walked into the kitchen. Axel shrugged and stood up, walking out to join him. He watched as Saïx poured red wine into two glasses. He leaned against the counter and glanced over at him. He looked more tired then earlier tonight. . . was he really working that hard? He accepted the glass from the man and watched him as he downed the about half the glass.

       “Jeez man. Aren’t ya supposed to enjoy the wine? Ain’t that how it works?”

       “Not when you are ready to pass out. I would much rather drink this down then bother with the taste.” The older man explained. Axel snorted a bit, then shrugged. He took a sip of the wine and made a face. It was incredibly sweet. He glanced at the bottle. Well, whatever it was, it was written in a language that the young man didn’t understand.

       The two drank their wine in mostly silence. Axel noticed that besides fatigue, there was something else troubling his best friend’s father. Considering the fact that they just met and that Saïx just barely tolerated him, it might not be the best thing to do. He cleared his throat and set down the wine glass. He watched as Saïx poured himself another glass of wine and sighed. Something was definitely bothering him.

      “Are, uh, you sure everything’s alright? Ya seem a bit troubled.” He started carefully, trying to offer an ear. He wasn’t sure if the older man would even accept it. Saïx glanced over at him as he drank down the wine. He took it away from his lips and let out a deep sigh.

      “I might lose my job because of my boss.” He said quietly, staring down at the red liquid as he swirled it in the glass. “If that happens, I won’t be able to put Xion through school.” Axel gave him a sympathetic look and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. Saïx made no movement to remove his hand.

      “Why is yer boss gonna fire you?” He asked. It was a bit odd that the other would mention his boss being the reason. Maybe his boss just didn’t like him?

      “He wants me to go to bed with him. He threatened to fire me if I did not.” A hint of poison was laced in his tone as he spoke bitterly. Axel’s eyes widened and he removed his hand. He didn’t know what to say to that. He was worried about him, sure, but he felt he shouldn’t get involved in such a sensitive matter.

      “Man. . . that’s a tricky situation. Can’t ya report him or somethin’?” Saïx shook his head and looked over at Axel.

      “He’s my _boss_. I am the Vice President of the company. He is the President. There is no one above him.” He frowned. The younger sighed and shook his head.

      “That ain’t fair. Ya shouldn’t have to sleep with someone ya don’t like. What a dick. . . Maybe report him to the police?” A snort of cruel laughter left the older man at that.

      “A man of color who practices Islam reporting a man-on-man sexual harassment case? They would never follow up on it. You are very ignorant, Axel.” He explained as he finished off his second glass and reached for a third. Axel grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Saïx shot him a nasty look.

      “You’ve had enough.”  
      “I will tell you when I have had enough.” He snapped back. He yanked his wrist away and moved to grab it with his other hand. Axel stopped him again, this time by grabbing both of his wrists and pinning him back against the counter. Saïx struggled, but soon stopped. He hung his head in shame and pressed it against Axel’s chest, not knowing what else to do.

      “I cannot lose my job. . . Xion needs to go to college and be become better than me.” He mumbled towards the ground. Axel couldn’t believe this. How could this be happening right now? Saïx was tipsy and seemed like he was about to cry. Not to mention that he was basically in his arms. He released Saïx’s wrists and placed his hands on his shoulders.

       “Come on. . . I’ll bring ya up to your room.” He took a step back and turned to lead him up to his bedroom. But he was stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his shirt and stopping him. He turned back to look at the older man with a curious look.

 **  
** “Will you stay with me for the night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! No translations this time around. But things are heating up between the two of them. I do apologize for ending on a cliff hanger. Next chapter will be up soon! Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Failing to Forget

      The sun shined in through the slightly jarred window early the next morning. Axel groaned as he covered his eyes with his left arm to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight. He felt someone stir slightly beside him. He peered out from behind his arm and looked at whatever, or whoever, it was. He was met with a mass of soft blue hair. His heart almost stopped when he recognized who exactly the person beside him was.

      It was Xion’s father.

      He looked around the room and realized that he was in Saïx’s bedroom. He rubbed his temple and cursed the headache he currently had. Then, he saw the empty bottle of wine. What had happened last night? He remembered they were drinking downstairs in the kitchen, then they had a bit of a scuffle, then Axel was going to bring him up to his room to sleep. . .

_“Will you stay with me for the night?”_

      Oh yeah. That’s why he was here. Saïx had asked him to bed. He had grabbed the bottle of wine and they went upstairs, finished the bottle, and then. . .

      Oh God.

      He had slept with Xion’s dad!

      The younger man bolted up and attempted to jump out of the bed and haul ass downstairs. But he was unable to do so. Strong, thick arms were wrapped around his midsection and prevented him from making his great escape. The older man groaned and opened his eyes to looked at whatever was taking his warmth away from him. Tired golden eyes locked onto guilty green ones.

      “. . .Good morning.” He said as he sat up slowly. He rubbed his eyes rather cutely and yawned. A sharp pain shot through his lower back and he winced. He massaged his lower back and sighed. He would be sore for a little while after that. He glanced at Axel and gave him a strange look. “Why do you look as if you kicked a puppy?” He asked.

      “I might as well have.” The younger mumbled as he moved to get out of the bed. The older gave him a rather hurt look, then glanced at the clock. It read 9:36. He ran his fingers through his tangled hair.

      “Do not say such things. You will hurt my feelings.” He said as he sat up completely. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned once again. “I do not regret my actions last night; but it seems that you do.” He stood up slowly, standing bare on the other side of the bed. He faced away from Axel. The younger’s face went hot from the sight of that. He watched Saïx pad over to his dresser, bending over to get a new pair of underwear. He showed off his gorgeously round bottom to the other unintentionally. Axel’s face was red up to his ears. He watched as a trail of white liquid ran down the other man’s inner thigh. That was about all Axel could handle. He turned his head away and buried his face in his hands. They actually did it. They actually had sex!  Even worse, Saïx was on bottom?!

      The older man pulled up his underwear and walked over to Axel. He crossed his arms across his bare chest and frowned. “Stop acting like a child. We had sex. It is not that big of a matter.” He flicked his messy hair off his shoulder and sighed. “The only thing I ask is that you do not tell my daughter about this. I do believe it might be conceived as a bit inappropriate of me to sleep with her friend.” He reached down and picked up Axel’s boxers, then handed them to him. The younger quickly took them and pulled on his boxers. He glanced over at Saïx and saw the bruises that covered his neck and chest. No. . . those were hickies. This really was disastrous.

      “Don’t worry, I w-won’t tell her. She don’t need t’ know ‘bout this.” No one needed to know about this. He threw on his clothes, then looked back over at the other man. He looked a bit. . . sad. Could it be because of the situation with his boss? Or could it be because of how Axel was acting? At this point, he wasn’t entirely sure. The other man was putting on a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. He must not have to work today. It was Saturday after all.

      “Go.” Saïx finally spoke. “I am sure the other two are still asleep. Go back downstairs and act like none of this ever happened.” He said. The younger didn’t need to be told twice. But before he left, he stopped in front of Saïx and rubbed the back of his head. He opened his mouth to speak. “Do not say a word. Just get out.” The older snapped. He was avoiding all eye contact with Axel. The younger nodded and walked out of the room. The door was shut behind him with a rather loud slam. Axel walked down the stairs, a bit confused about what had just happened. They had slept together, yes, but why was Saïx acting like that? He said that he didn’t regret what happened, so what could be bothering him?

      Axel sat down on the couch and glanced at the clock. It read 9:49. No wonder he was still tired. He laid back down on the couch and pulled the covers up over his head. Maybe he could get a little bit more sleep and try to forget about what happened last night. As that thought crossed his mind, he quickly fell asleep.

_He opened his eyes to see golden irises staring down at him, cyan locks making curtains around his strong face. Hands rested on the older man’s hips as he felt the tightness surround his cock. A pleasured moan left his lips as he pushed inside of the other man. A gasp left the older’s lips, loving the sensation of being filled up. Lips would be pressed together, tongues sliding against one another. He could taste the spice with a hint of that sweet red wine. THe older man sat up, rocking his hips back on his cock, sliding it in and out of his tight hole. Hands would press against the other’s chest for support as he continued to bounce up and down._

_“God. . . yer so sexy. . .” Axel mumbled as he repositioned himself so he was sitting up a bit more. He brought his hands up to Saïx’s chest and cupped each pec. He massaged them gently, causing the older man to gasp. He loved the feeling. Axel brought his head down and took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucing on it. The other hand worked his other one between two fingers. Saïx moaned softly and tightened around Axel’s cock._

_“Ngh. . . Harder. . .” He mumbled, a light pink hue barely visible on his cheeks in the moonlight that shined through the open window. Axel complied with the request, biting down and pinching harder on the other’s nipples. A smile came to the older’s face as his voice left his mouth, echoing off the walls. He brought a hand up to his mouth and covered it to stop himself from making so much noise. It would be bad if he woke up the sleeping teenager in the next room over. He was not too keen on explaining to why the two of them were doing this in the first place._

_Why were they doing this? Saïx didn’t know. He just wanted more._

_The older continued to bounce up and down on his cock, his walls tightening around him. It had been so long since he had been fucked like this. . . Axel pulled away from his chest and moved up to his neck, biting down on the tender skin. He knew it would bruise, he didn’t care. He wanted to mark him and make sure that his shitty boss knew that he had chosen someone else._

_“Ahhnn~ Ohh, ow. . .” Saïx winced. even though it hurt, he still loved it. Axel couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed his lover for the night onto his back and hooked his arms under his legs. He thrust inside of him hard, not bothering to give the other time to adjust. A whine came from Saïx, but it was obvious he was lost in the pleasure._

_“Fuck. . . yer so tight. . . ‘M gonna cum soon.” The other wrapped his arms around Axel’s neck and pulled him close. He nails scratched down the pale skin, leaving dark red marks._

_“Ohhh~ C-cum inside of me. . . Axel. . . Axel~ Ngaah~ Axel!”_

      “Hey, Axel! Axel! Wake up!” A loud voice yelled in his ear. The young man jolted awake and looked around, confused and incredibly turned on. Luckily, the blanket was covering his lower area and it wasn’t obvious _how_ turned on he was. He looked up and saw Roxas and Xion standing over him.

      “Jeez, m’ awake. Ya don’t gotta yell.” He stuck a pinky in his ear and cleaned it out a bit. He sat up, keeping the blanket over his lap. “Where’s th’ fire? Why ya wakin’ me up?” He huffed, glancing over at the clock.

      “It’s almost 1pm. You do not need to sleep any longer.” Xion said with a sigh. The two were fully dressed and looked like they were ready to go somewhere. Going somewhere was actually the last thing that Axel wanted to do right now. He wanted to get to a bathroom and take care of this annoying problem. . . what the hell was that dream about anyways?!

      “Also, Xion’s dad is making lunch. He wants to know what you like on your sandwiches.” Roxas said, pushing a thumb over in the direction of the kitchen. Axel looked over at the kitchen and saw Saïx with that cute apron on again, cutting up lettuce. The two locked eyes for a moment, then Saïx turned away. Axel’s face was slightly red. So much for forgetting about last night. . .

      “I like, uh, turkey with lettuce, onion, tomato and mayo?” He said, unsure if that was alright for some reason. Xion nodded and walked into the kitchen to tell her father. He nodded and started to make all the sandwiches. She returned to her friends and gave Axel a tug.

      “Come on, go get dressed. By the time you’re done, lunch will be ready.” She said with a smile. Axel nodded and stood up from the couch. Oh yeah, he was wearing his baggy pants. That was lucky.

      “Yeah. . . we goin’ somewhere or somethin’?” He asked, unsure if he needed to wear something specific.

      “Yep.” Roxas started as he sat down in the place that Axel was just stiting. “We’re goin’ to the skate park. You brought your board right?” He asked as he relaxed back into the couch. Axel nodded and grabbed the clothes he wanted to wear out of his duffle bag. He headed to the bathroom, passing by the kitchen in a bit of a hurry. He wasn’t going to even give Saïx the chance to stop or say anything to him. He wouldn’t do that anyways though. . . he was trying to avoid talking about that in front of Xion and Roxas. He returned, fully dressed and headed for the kitchen. In the hallway, he was stopped when he came face-to-face with Saïx. The two just looked at each other for a second, then Saïx spoke.

      “Your lunch is ready. It is on the kitchen table. You are also welcome to help yourself to any other food in the fridge.” With that, he pushed past Axel and headed up to his room. The younger man sighed and walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table, joining his two friends. The two of them were happily eating away at their lunches. Roxas had already gobbled down half of his. Axel looked down at his sandwich and swallowed a rather large lump in his throat. He was hesitant to eat it. Saïx wasn’t so cross with him that he would poison him. . . right? No, he wasn’t really angry at him. He seemed more. . . disappointed. He picked up half of the sandwich and took a bite out of it.

      “Holy shit!” He exclaimed. “This is literally the best sandwich I’ve ever had!” The younger had a huge smile on his face. Xion and Roxas both laughed.

      “Yeah. _Baba_ makes great sandwiches. I think it is the bread; he makes it himself, you know.” She said, rather proud of her dad. The three talked and ate their food. Roxas was in the middle of telling him them about his dream when Saïx entered the kitchen. Xion stopped him and smiled. “ _Baba_ , Axel said that the sandwich is the best.” Saïx glanced over at Axel with a raised eyebrow.

      “Did he now?” Saïx gave Axel a look that could only be described as smug. Axel ran his fingers through his tangled hair and cleared his throat.

      “Y-yeah! It’s pretty damn good.” He said with a rather nervous smile.

      “In that case. . . I will have to make them to you more of them. Is that alright?” He asked, that smug smile never leaving his face. The younger man nodded and took another bite of his sandwich.

      “S-sure!” Goddamn it, he was doing it on purpose. The other two laughed as Saïx made his way over to the fridge to grab something to drink. The trio finished up their meals and grabbed their boards. Xion shouted to her dad that they were heading out. He tossed a wave over his back and sat down on the couch, a glass of water in hand. They left the house and headed down the sidewalk towards the skate park.

      “Man, I think your dad likes Axel!” Roxas snorted as he pulled Xion along on her skateboard. Xion giggled and nodded.

      “Yeah, I’ve never seen him actually offer to make more food for someone. Roxas asked for seconds once and Baba almost hit him with a frying pan!” She looked back at Axel and gave him a smile. “What did you say or do to get him to like you?”

    _“Gaahn~ Fuck me harder!”_

      “I like to think it’s my suave personality.” Axel said with a shrug, attempting to hide the red that crept up on his cheeks. The trio laughed and continued on. It was a good twenty minutes later before Axel shoved his hands into his pocket and realized that he was missing his cell phone. “Ah shit.”

      “What’s up?” Roxas asked.

      “I forgot my phone. M’ gonna run back to yer house and get it.”  
      “Man, I don’t wanna wait for you.” He whined. Axel gave a wave and turned back to the house.

      “You guys go on without me. I’ll catch up.” He said. The two shrugged and pressed on to the skate park. It took Axel quite some time to make it back to the house. Luckily it was a straight line from the Badr house to the skate park. He opened the door and peered inside. Saïx wasn’t sitting on the couch. That’s good. His car was still in the driveway so maybe he was just upstairs.

       He searched the living room, the couch, and the kitchen. His phone was nowhere to be found. He frowned and looked around the rest of the downstairs, including the bathroom. Where the hell was it? He crossed his arms and let out a huff. He couldn’t have. . . left it in Saïx’s room, could he? He took a deep breath and headed up the stairs. He stared at the closed door and sighed. Axel knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

      “Come in.” It sounded like Saïx already knew who it was. Axel pushed open the door carefully and looked into the room. He saw Saïx sitting on the bed, relaxed up against the pillowed with a book in hand. He wore a thin pair of reading glasses. He glanced over at him and raised his eyebrow. “Looking for something?” He reached to the side and picked up the silver item, showing it to Axel.

      “My phone. Can I have it?” Axel asked, taking a step into the room. Saïx sat up and gave Axel a small smile. God he looked incredibly sexy with those glasses on. He stood up and walked over to Axel, holding the phone out to him. He then noticed that Saïx was missing something; his pants. He only wore a rather cute pair of underwear. He was definitely not wearing those earlier. Axel’s face went a little red and he took his phone. He was wearing an oversized t-shirt and no pants? Incredibly sexy. . .

      “Is that all you needed?” Saïx said as he turned around and sauntered back over to his bed. He sat down and picked up his book again. That was when Axel realized what he was doing; it was all on purpose! The glasses, no pants, and his phone “conspicuously” being in his bedroom? Sneaky bastard had planned it.

      And the worst part was that Axel had completely fallen for it.

****

      “You know that we shouldn’t. . . we shouldn’t have in the first place.” He said as he ran nervous finger through his hair. Saïx frowned and leaned back against the headboard.

      “You enjoyed it, correct?”  
      “W-well, I guess so. . .” _Liar. That was the best sex you had ever had._ It seems that the older man didn’t like that answer all too much because a frown came to his face. He moved to kneel on his knees on the bed and crossed his arms.

      “I suppose it _would not_ be the best if we were drunk. . .” A smile. “Perhaps sober would be better?” Is it bad to blush so much? He’s done it more this weekend then he had in his entire life. He was about to say something when suddenly Saïx was off the bed and standing a few inches away from him. Hands would come up and press against his chest.  

****

_Oh God._ What was he supposed to do in a situation like this?! Xion’s gorgeous father was coming on to him so hard and Axel wanted him _**so badly**_. No. He had to say no. This was Xion’s dad after all. He couldn’t just start a relationship with him like this. It wouldn’t be right! It would be so wrong if he just slept with his best friend’s hot dad.

****

      “I guess it would be a bit better.” _Crap._ With that as an answer, plump lips would be pressed to his own and strong arms would wrap around his neck. Axel took off the other’s glasses and set them aside on the dresser near by. Hands found their way to the other’s hips and pulled him closer. Saïx moaned softly and pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth. Axel gladly accepted it and rocked their hips together.

****

      This was the opposite to what he was supposed to be doing, but at this point; he didn’t care anymore. Saïx was gorgeous and he just wanted more of him.

********  
  


******  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for reading! No big translations again this time. Next chapter will be out soon. Feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! Couple of things! The last name, Badr means Full Moon in Arabic. Both of their first languages are Arabic so their English, especially Saïx's will be a bit off. I promise, the grammatical errors are on purpose. Secondly, "Baba" in the informal way to say "Father" in Arabic. I will be putting different Arabic terms through the fic and will be staring them and putting the translations in the notes from now on. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I would love feedback!


End file.
